


(Mai)ndella Phenomenon

by DeathWriter97



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathWriter97/pseuds/DeathWriter97
Summary: Oliver is plagued with false memories. Gene is pouting. Lin is moping. The professors are being weird. And who is Mai?Or rather, Mai makes a big mess and everyone has to deal with the consequences.((Also on FF. net as "(Mai)ndella Effect"))
Relationships: Lin Koujo/Taniyama Mai, Oliver Davis/Taniyama Mai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another of my stories. This was a concept that I played with for awhile before actually writing it. I imagined a full fic in my head, but could only manage three shots. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also, I wrote this in a different format and relied on italic and bold a little much to help convey the tone. So, I'm going to use this key that'll also be useful for later fics I post... 
> 
> Key:  
> -Italic-  
> [Bold]

It was early in the morning when the deja-vu set in. Oliver kept telling himself that it was his predictable schedule playing tricks with his brain. Everything that had occurred up to that point was routine.

It wasn't until he and Gene sat down to breakfast with their parents that it really made itself known. The antsy mannerisms of his twin felt more like a distant memory. The oncoming question echoed inside his brain before it left the teen's lips.

"Mother, Father, may I go to Japan this summer?"

As Eugene hadn't sent the message via their telepathic link, Oliver wondered at how he knew exactly what he was going to say. It was as if he'd already watched the whole scene play out once before. He could even predict their parents' reactions.

Mother would be cautious, but not too quick to dissuade him. She knew it would be an educational (and possibly enlightening) experience. Father would automatically be excited by the prospect. The possibilities of things he could research were far too enticing to be dashed by a little thing like worry.

His prediction, however, turned out to be wrong. Instead of thinking it over and asking carefully worded questions, Mother went silent. Her normally glowing face went deathly pale. A resounding negative fell from their stone faced father's mouth.

And the deja-vu broke.

Oliver was talented in post-cognitive visions, so he wasn't surprised that his attempt to guess the future was wrong. Something still felt off, though. The feeling of seeing a familiar scene - with an alternate ending - didn't simply disappear.

He tried to explain it away. Perhaps, because he and Gene had discussed it before hand, he had dreamt about it. The memory of that dream was what he was really recalling. He accepted this theory and moved on. There was no point in wasting time on something he had no evidence of.

For the several months after, there were no more moments of de-javu. There were, however, several pouting sessions, a number of complaints, and increasingly weird behavior of those around them. Father was adamant he wasn't going to change his mind. Mother would get a little teary every now and then. Sometimes, Father would join her.

But the one who was acting most out of character would have to be Lin. He was quiet - well, quieter than normal. And he'd lose focus often. He used to be one of the most observant people Oliver knew. Lately, however, he couldn't even hear what the person across from him was saying. His mind was far away from their English abode.

Madoka appeared to be the only other sane one in their group. No, wait, correction: she was the only other one that was acting normal by her standards. The woman was far from sane.

She had taken Gene's side in the whole Japan Fiasco, as Oliver knew she would. She even went so far as to try and change Father's mind. Her efforts were, naturally, futile. This, Oliver also knew would happen. She did her best to comfort poor Gene in the aftermath.

Oliver had already done his best to do so, but there was only so much he could say. He'd pointed out all the logical advantages of not going. He'd offered solace in knowing he'd be able to go in three or four years - when they were legally adults. He had exhausted his crumpets of sympathy. And Lin just avoided the whole topic.

Madoka was better at dealing with it. Or maybe she was better at enabling him. Either way, Gene wasn't filing his complaints with Oliver anymore.

She did set him up with a news site that was constantly streaming real time news from Japan. It also had news articles from several Japanese papers. Gene was often checking up on it over the next few years.

Oliver didn't really understand it. Eugene said it helped to fill an empty hole he felt in his heart. Oliver felt that empty, hollow feeling, too. But with every news story and article Gene shared, it only felt bigger.

There was something odd, though. The people who were so adamant about Gene staying put were eager to hear whatever news bit he had to share about the place they'd banned him from. Even Lin payed attention during this relay of information. And that man hated (most of) the Japanese.

One particular article had caught his rapt attention. It was Oliver who had called on him to read it. Eugene had obviously shared it with him previously. But this article primarily stood out to Oliver in a way none of the others really had.

It was a short story, with maybe three or four paragraphs and a picture. The picture looked like a blazing inferno of a place he'd swore he'd never heard of. But it sounded so familiar. With just a glance, he could picture odd shaped rooms and he could distinctly smell blood. He could hear a heart wrenching scream echoing in his head.

Then, he read the story attached to the picture. He just knew that he'd already read this some years prior. He could recall sitting in an office with the paper in his hands. He reached for his tea cup only to find it empty. So, he called...

He called out for someone to get him more tea. But who? He had yet to have his own office. And even if he was the son of two highly esteemed professors, he still had to make his own tea. Besides, there were very few people he'd trust to make his tea. He had a very particular taste.

Still, this memory didn't change the fact that the article was dated last week and not several years ago. So, why was he having a vague memory that couldn't exist?

Lin was no help. He took one look at the article and went white as a ghost. His whole body trembled and his eyes held a fear the Oliver had never seen before. He retired quickly. But not before making both boys promise not to share this information with their parents.

For the next few months, Lin was primarily holed up in his room. He'd come out briefly, for work and the twins' training. He only seemed to eat when Mother made him.

His sudden behavior was under intense scrutiny from those around him. Although, Oliver tried not to seem too concerned. He was sure that it would pass soon enough. It wasn't as though anyone had died. All his family members and close friends were still alive. All that he had found in his research, anyways.

Mother appeared to be the only one who knew what he was going through. Gene and Madoka had been told off by her on more than one occasion. She'd tear up every time they'd push for information, "If you only knew..."

Having already checked off dead loved ones, Oliver went a different route: jilted lover. Oliver had never seen Lin with a romantic interest, but that didn't mean much. He tuned out things of that nature.

The only assumption left was that Lin was suffering from heartbreak. For Lin to be reacting in such way meant that whatever attachment he'd formed was particularly serious. For him, anyways. But perhaps the lady didn't feel the same.

Or perhaps, she led him to believe she did until evidence proved otherwise. Or she couldn't continue in the relationship anymore once she realized how big a priority his work was. Or maybe he'd played it safe until it was too late and the poor girl never knew the intensity of his feelings.

It wasn't Madoka. For that, Oliver was grateful. He had a hard enough time processing a mopey Lin. He couldn't handle a guilty Madoka on top of it. He did not want to be in the middle of that relationship mess.

But Madoka was frustratingly in the dark, as well. She and Gene had been hashing out different theories for weeks. They're ideas started out much like Oliver's, but they always seemed to snowball from there.

The most far fetched was that the mysterious 'she' had thrown him out of their shared apartment. She'd gone so far as to change the locks and move another man in. This theory was missing one thing: logic. For one thing, Lin lived in-house, with the Davis family.

Another fact, one that disputed almost all of their theories, was that Lin had little free time. Even during his non-working hours, he stayed in their presence. On a rare occasion, he'd visit his own family. But even then, there was no appearance of anyone who wasn't familial.

Of course, this didn't stop the speculation. Madoka and Gene would have a new explanation every week. They'd build on it until it reached ridiculous heights. Then, they'd move on to the next one.

This happened until winter holidays came and went. Lin returned to his family briefly while the Davis family had their own private tradition. Christmas had the same bittersweet feeling that it had for the past couple years.

Oliver figured it was just part of getting older. He was no longer a child, so the magic was gone. But the extra stocking Mother hung and an empty chair at the table called out to him, begging to be filled. As if they'd been used before.

Logically, he knew this was impossible. Another person had never participated in the family's private Christmas time. In the company party and whatever charity event his parents came up with that year, maybe. But never family time. Even Lin and Madoka had their own families to go to during this time.

So, why did it feel like something was missing? Like someone was missing?

After the holidays, everyone came back and went to work once again. For the first week, Lin continued to mope in his room. Madoka and Gene had lost interest and moved on to more distracting things.

They'd taken to reading those Japanese news articles and dissecting them for paranormal aspects. The first few they managed to do quietly all by themselves. Eventually, however, they called on Oliver for assistance. Because it wasn't like he was busy doing actual work or anything.

The article this time was the conclusion of a missing person's case that had gone cold. A young woman happened to visit a Catholic church on Christmas. She glanced up and noticed something strange hiding behind one of the statues that decorated the church's entrance. The strange thing was the body of a young boy who had been missing for twenty odd years.

The story itself seemed innocent. If taken at face value. But there were a few details that were not mentioned (but not entirely hidden, either). One of the pictures attached featured a familiar face. A face that cast doubt on the 'totally nothing supernatural to see here' story.

Masako Hara, although not mentioned in the story, was pictured playing with a few kids in the snow. Ms. Hara was a psychic medium in Japan. Oliver and Gene had the opportunity to meet her once during a Society for Paranormal Research event.

She'd been dressed in a traditional Kimono. If the picture and her show were anything to go by, this was her normal way to dress. But that was not why she stuck in Oliver's memory.

It was a look in her eyes, directed right at him. A question posed that he knew he'd heard her ask before, -"Have I seen you somewhere before?"-

He answered logically, -"No, I don't believe we've ever met."-

She'd lifted her sleeve up to cover her mouth. It didn't conceal the slight uptick of her brow. -"I see,"-

In that brief moment, Oliver swore he smelled chalk dust and mildew. He could feel a trembling hand gripping the back of his shirt. But the sights and smells of the busy convention soon shattered the vision. He and Hara both went their separate ways.

She'd returned to Japan. And she just so happened to be there when a twenty year old body was discovered.

"It doesn't say she had anything to do with it," Oliver pointed out, not wanting to take part in their conspiracy theories.

"Yes, but if you look at this picture, she seems pretty close to the girl who did," Madoka grinned.

She scrolled down to another picture of the medium playing with the kids. This time she had a blond haired priest and a petite brunette joining her. Oliver froze.

Images of the brunette flooded his brain. Her bright smile. Her big, brown eyes damp with tears. Her cheeks flushed in anger; in embarrassment; in excitement.

Everything hit him with full force, like a vision. But he had nothing to get a read on. His hands were empty. His skin made contact with nothing but his own clothes.

"What did it say her name was?" His voice was but a whisper. He could feel Gene prodding, attempting to pick his brain telepathically. He ignored it.

"Let's see," Madoka scrolled through again. "Ah, here it is, -Mai Taniyama-."

"Mai, tea,"

-"Did you catch that? Mai?"-

["Mai, wake up,"]

"MAI!"

-"Mai? Where is Mai?"-

Less than a month passed after 'the incident'. The one where Oliver promptly fainted after reading the news article. He was no closer to unraveling the strange memories of a girl he'd never met.

Lin, however, was noticeably better. He spent more time out of his room. He even partook in Madoka and Gene's conspiracy game sometimes. On occasion, he even smiled.

Oliver had a strong suspicion that Lin's sudden comeback and the mystery of Mai were linked. He didn't know how'd he'd come to this conclusion. There was no concrete evidence to lead to it. But there was also no evidence to the contrary.

Mother and Father also seemed to be in good spirits. Mother would bustle about the house cheerfully. She cleaned as though she was preparing for some honored guest. Father was also, secretively, preparing something. Whatever it was, he was quite determined. He was so determined, he flew out of the country to some undisclosed location.

It'd be another month before they'd find out why. Then Mother would announce an upcoming new addition to their home. But unlike most new additions, this one wouldn't be a swaddled baby (or fur baby, in some cases).

It was going to be a seventeen year old girl. Her name was not given. Neither was the reason for her arrival. The only information they'd received was that she was from Japan and she was in the process of being adopted. That was it.

In the next week or so, a stranger was going to come live in their happy abode. And they knew next to nothing about her.

Gene was excited. Madoka was already making guesses as to what kind of girl she was. Lin was busy helping Mother get things ready with an interesting burst of energy.

That left Oliver alone to ponder the hazardous effects this new development could bring. Where did they find this girl? Online? Is it possible she's after their money? Is she scamming them?

Regardless of Mother's bleeding heart, surely they'd take care not to fall in an adoption scam. There had to be a reason they were so eager to bring her into their home.

She must have some supernatural ability of some sort. It was probably life threatening, too - if their rapid response was anything to go by. If it was anything like when the twins were adopted, the first few day were going to be chaos. But Oliver had no doubt they'd be able to get her abilities under control. Whatever they may be.

With this many talented and trained paranormal researchers, the odds were in their favor. Still, it wouldn't hurt to be prepared. While everyone else was running around gossiping and fixing things, Oliver decided to do some studying.

The week was almost over. Father had already flown back in ahead of time. An unfortunate Society event was occurring the day before the new addition was to arrive. The reluctant professors were both on the roster for that night's speeches. It was too late to back out.

Lin and Gene were debating on going or just staying home. Luckily, Madoka seemed to have a rare moment of sanity and talked them into going. The anticipation of the next day was making them antsy and they needed a distraction. And Oliver needed a break.

He had the house all to himself. Finally, he could do his studies in peace. He wasn't sure what could be ailing his new sister (thanks to the total lack of information), so he wanted to brush up any possibly life threatening abilities he could think of. He had just finished skimming through a book on psychokinesis and was about to start one on astral projection. Before he began, he took a sip of his Earl Grey and closed his eyes.

But just then, he heard a sound at the door. It was the distinct sound of a key turning the lock. It was followed by the pop of the door opening. That sound was followed by the jingle of said keys hitting the ground. Then, came a string of complaints.

The noise immediately transferred him to a different place and time. The tea on his tongue tasted bitter. The fear in his heart weighed heavier. -"Mai, you're late. Tea."-

-"I know, I know. I'm sorry,"-

"I'm sorry," the familiar voice floated over to him, bringing him back to reality.

He opened his eyes to find a petite brunette standing in front of him. Her brown eyes bore into his dark blue. The warmth in hers was likely a stark contrast to the chill in his. She studied him cautiously and he did the same.

"Mai," the name fell from his lips as if been the millionth time and not the first.

She deflated in relief as tears formed in her eyes, "Naru!"

-"Naru, you narcissistic jerk!"-

-"Naru! Help!"-

["Naru, I'm scared,"]

-"No, Naru! You can't do this. Come on, I need you. Wake up, Naru! NARU!"-

"Who - who are you?"

She froze. And then she gave him a heartbreaking smile. She knew something like this would happen. And she hated it. He could see all this on her face. He could read her like one of his favorite books. Like an old friend.

"I'm your new sister, Mai Taniyama," she bit out as more tears flowed down her face. "Well, I guess I'm Mai Davis, now."

Who were you? He wanted to scream at her, despite never having the urge before. Instead, he stood up and calmly said, "Let me show you to your room."

"That's okay!" she shouted. Oddly enough, he didn't flinch. "I already know where it is. You can continue with what you were doing. I won't disturb you anymore."

She grabbed her suitcases and started in the right direction. He turned to stop her, because there was no logical way she knew where her room was. She'd never set foot in this house - not in this reality.

But as he caught a glimpse of her entering the brightly lit hallway, his de-javu returned. Her back was to him as she clumsily pushed and pulled at her suitcases. The combined weight was more than she should've been carrying. But he wanted to see how far he could push her before giving in and helping her.

At that time, she'd turned back. The tears in her eyes had told him he'd pushed too hard. He knew she was having a hard time adjusting. She'd left behind her friends and the only home she'd ever known. All to try and help soften the Gene sized hole in his family.

The Gene sized hole? But Gene was still very much around. He'd never left, much to his disappointment.

Why did Oliver feel like he'd lost him? A quick glance down their mental connection gave him comfort. He was there. He was bored out of his mind, just as Oliver had left him hours ago when he'd blocked him.

-A dark road skirting a lake. Visibility low. Bright lights coming fast. Too fast. Pain. Squealing brakes. Footsteps. Footsteps receding. More pain. Unbearable pain. Ice cold water. Can't breathe.-

-Vision green. Black shirt in a death grip - Gene's shirt. Objects flying around the room.-

-"Noll! Noll!"-

"Naru!"

Mai had come back. She had one hand on his back and the other held up defensively. In a twist of irony, she had to use it to deflect the book on psychokinesis.

The fear on her face broke whatever spell he was under. He slipped back in control. The tension dissipated and any hovering objects fell to the floor. His exhaustion kicked in immediately.

"Are you okay?"

-"What were you thinking? Do you know how worried we were? You could've died!"-

"No," he ground out. He pulled himself up into the chair he sat in earlier. He gave her a level stare, attempting to salvage a bit of his dignity. "We've met before."

The eyes that had been assessing the damage snapped back to his. They scrutinized him for a minute before looking away again. Confusion colored her features as she thought up an answer.

"Yes. . . and no," she drawled out. Her hands were unconsciously moving in front of her.

"Which is it? Yes or no?"

"We've met. . . in another life?" She bit her lip, refusing to meet his gaze.

"In another life?"

"Yes?"

"You seem unsure,"

"No!" She shouted, her eyes finding his. Finally.

"Please, by all means, explain yourself. Explain why I have vague memories of you that cannot possibly exist,"

"They did exist at one time," she bit her lip again. She wrung her fingers together. "Until I messed up the timeline."

"You messed up the timeline? How exactly did you manage such a feat?" While Oliver wasn't a complete skeptic for all things time travel, he knew the science was primitive at best. The idea that this girl in front of him had succeeded in it seemed impossible.

"Well, messed up isn't quite right. Changed might be a better fit," Mai mused, skirting around the real issue.

"How?" His patience could only last so long.

"For the better, of course!" Mai quipped back. Although, it seemed as though it was more of a reminder to herself.

Oliver closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Mai!"

"You died!" She burst out, with tears streaming again. "And I had to watch as Mum and Dad lost both their children and Koujo lost another friend. And I couldn't handle losing someone else. And you and dad and I had been reading up on astral projection and if I could project myself back in time then maybe there was something in me to change the history. I know you promised me not to try, but you weren't there. So, I did it anyways. And it worked. But I went too far back. But Gene never came to Japan, so he lived. But no one remembered me - at least I thought no one remembered me. Then, about a month ago Dad pops up saying they've been trying to find me all these years. So, he arranges it so that I can come back home. But the flight gets switched to an earlier one and I decide to let myself in since no one was home. But you're home. But you don't remember me and the very sight of me triggers some psychic fit and ... and ..."

Oliver stood up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. With his free hand, he awkwardly patted her head. This was the way he'd comfort Gene when words wouldn't work. If nothing else, it usually made him laugh.

It seemed no different this time. The petite girl breathed a small chuckle, "Thank you, Naru."

Naru pulled away from her. But not because he was uncomfortable, as was his usual reason. He was surprisingly okay with her being in his bubble.

"I understood very little of what you just said," Oliver admitted. "I hope in time, you'll be able to explain it in greater - perhaps more intelligible - detail. But I think tonight I need to sleep on it."

"Or just sleep, in general," Mai muttered, once again eyeing the chaos surrounding them.

She didn't seem put off by what he could do. Nor did she seem scared. Just concerned about his well being in the aftermath.

He surmised she was familiar with his outbursts. Which must've meant they were quite close - in her reality, anyways.

"What were we?" he cautiously asked.

She smiled sadly, gazing off in the distance. "We were family. You were like an annoying brother to me. But occasionally, you showed a sweet side."

"I'm sorry, I don't remember this,"

"I'm not," she smiled again. The meaning of her words still didn't fully register. "I'd do all this again, if it meant you were alive and well."

He'd died. That's what she said earlier. His parents' had lost both their children. Which meant Gene had died as well. And, supposedly, she changed all that. At the cost of her presence in their life. At their presence in hers.

Gene had died first, after going to Japan. Which is why he remembered a warmer response to his request - and why the response was so severe this time. Back then, he'd found out through a vision, after picking up Gene's shirt. He and Lin had gone to Japan to find his brother's body.

It was there he met Mai. And Hara. And several other faces that were only kind of familiar: a blond priest, a rockstar monk, a flashy miko, and a bespectacled student. There were others, but they were blurry.

Those five people (with Hara included) stuck with him. But in every 'memory' of them, they were with Mai. It seemed that, without Mai, there was no group.

They found Gene's body. He and Lin left Japan behind. But they returned for her. They brought her home. Mother and Father took her in as their own - gave her the family she'd lost.

But that's where it stopped for him. His memories of his supposed death were nonexistent. The few he had to piece everything together were sketchy at best.

Hopefully, she'd be able to explain the missing holes. Hopefully, they'd have plenty of time for him to wrap his brain around this mystery. But if the bone crushing hug Mother was giving her was anything to go by, she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.


	2. Come Home and Stop This Pain Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin took four steps. One. Two. Three. Four. That's all it took to reach Mai's door. That's all it used to take to reach Mai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> -Italic-  
> [Bold]

Koujo couldn't remember how he made to his bed. He remembered Mai turning to him with tears in her eyes. He remembered an apology falling from her lips. He remembered watching as she fell.

He heard Luella's scream as he rushed towards Mai. He held her body, already cold. He searched for her pulse. Nothing. Then, everything went dark.

He didn't remember how he made it to bed, but he knew he didn't want to leave it. The longer he laid there, the longer he could pretend that it was just a bad dream. Mai and Naru weren't gone. They were just downstairs. Probably starting another argument.

They were always arguing. Like a real brother-sister duo. But also like real siblings, if someone tried to hurt the other, there'd be hell to pay. Even if that 'someone' was fate.

Naru's death was an accident. He over exerted himself in an effort to save her. Her death was practically suicide. In her grief, she performed an experiment that had little chance of success to try and bring him back.

It was so like them. To protect each other or those around them by charging headfirst into the problem. Forget the consequences. It wasn't like they'd be around for them to matter anyways.

But Koujo would be left to deal with the aftermath. As would Martin and Luella. He still couldn't bear to face them yet. Their pain must've been beyond what he could imagine.

It was hard, losing Gene. But all three of them were gone now. Just gone.

He really needed to get out of bed. He needed to be there for Luella and Martin. They needed him. They needed each other.

Dragging himself out of bed, he slowly prepared for the day ahead. By the time he'd make it downstairs, breakfast would probably be over. Not that anyone would feel like eating, anyways. He knew he certainly didn't.

He exited his bedroom and stopped. Across from his room was the twins' bedroom. And beside that was Mai's room. How many times had he passed these two rooms and took comfort in knowing they were safe inside? Would he ever feel comforted again?

He took four steps. One. Two. Three. Four. That's all it took to reach Mai's door. That's all it used to take to reach Mai.

When she first arrived to the English homestead, Koujo was happy. It hadn't felt right to leave her behind. But Japan wasn't home, either. He and Naru both had family in England. They had jobs; they had lives. But she was still a big part in all of it.

They had surprisingly managed to keep contact with her. Then, the professors got involved. The more they talked with her, the more smitten they became. Soon, they convinced her to come and live with them - as a family.

Mai seemed happy. Even though she missed their friends from Japan. She swore she didn't regret her decision. -"I'm sure I'll see them again."-

But she never would.

That was a call he dreaded to make. Despite the distance, she had continued her relationship with the others. They were all kept up to date through her. And now he'd have to be the one to inform them.

Warm, wet tears ran down his face, but he didn't care. His hand reached out for the doorknob. The cold metal kept him grounded.

He could recall the first time he'd opened this door. She'd been screaming. Another nightmare vision had tormented her. He hadn't thought anything of it when he burst through. It wasn't until everyone else had gone to their respective beds that he realized how it could've been perceived. Everyone had left him - alone - with her.

This had happened on many occasions. And these occasions were the only times he ever entered the room without expressed permission - or when the door was left shut.

There was no one left to permit entrance anymore. He turned the knob, hoping to find solace in the room where she once slept. He slowly opened the door. He steered himself for her familiar smell.

But the only smell that filled his nostrils was dust. Instead of her bed, an old treadmill stood in the center. Boxes cluttered the room. Boxes that Koujo was sure had been long since relocated.

All of Mai's things were just gone.

Koujo quickly shut the door and opened it again. The scene remained the same. He went over to the next door. He opened it cautiously.

This time, he was met with two beds. One was made up. The other was still a mess. A stack of books sat on one nightstand. A dirty sock was draped over the other. Some clothes were thrown haphazardly on the floor.

He hadn't seen the room in such a state since Gene had left. Naru had deep cleaned the place before his twin ever made it on the plane. He seemed to regret it later, but he never could pull himself to change it back.

It was possible that Luella had done so, in an effort to preserve the memory of them both. Or maybe Mai was the culprit. She would do anything she could to help ease the pain.

But that didn't explain why her stuff suddenly disappeared. It wasn't like the professors to just completely erase someone from their lives. They were more likely to leave everything as it was - almost like a shrine for the person who left.

So, why? Why was all Mai's stuff gone? Why was it like she never existed?

Koujo ran down the stairs now. He wasn't sure what he was thinking or doing. All he knew was that he wanted answers. However, his questions died before they made it to his tongue.

He barreled into the dining room, ready to demand where Mai was. But he stopped short. There, sitting at the table were four individuals. Martin Davis, Luella Davis, and two black haired twins. Two very dead, black haired twins.

"You're not going to Japan and that's final!" Martin announced gravely.

Gene quickly excused himself and Naru followed suit. They passed Koujo with so little as a glance. Which was probably for the best, as he was probably looking at them as if they were ghosts. But a quick once over from his shiki told him they were both very much alive.

Once they were gone, he turned back to the professors. Luella was white as a sheet, with tears in her eyes. Martin, equally dazed, had his hand protectively over hers. They looked up when Koujo approached the table.

"She did it," Martin breathed out, flabbergasted. "She brought them back. She really reversed the timeline."

The reality slowly sunk in. Both of the twins were alive. They were back and safe once again. They were home. They let the joy wash over them. The joy of having both twins under the same roof. Then, another more somber reality came to their minds.

Luella first looked to her husband. Then, she turned to Koujo with the saddest look in her eyes. The pain of losing her child mixed with her sympathy for what he lost - and it was heartbreaking.

"Where is she now?" Luella's voice cracked.

"We'll find her," Martin assured her. "We'll find her."

That task would prove easier said than done. Years would pass before they'd get even a crumpet of information. Those years would be full of false leads and empty stockings on the mantle. Every trace they followed seemed to go nowhere. They tried the school she used to be enrolled in, but they'd never heard of her. They'd tried the teacher she stayed with after her mother's death, but she'd long since left that place behind.

It was like she'd left no trace - like she never existed.

Still, they didn't give up hope. They continued to track down every wisp of information that might lead them to her. They listened to every news piece Gene relayed in hopes of catching something. All while trying to cherish every moment they had with those who were once lost.

It was strange, that the others had no memories of the girl who was had saved them. Who was an important piece of the very fabric that made them who they were. Originally, Koujo supposed they didn't remember her because they had already passed before she reversed the timeline. But Madoka was in the dark as well.

Only he, Martin, and Luella had any clue she existed. Maybe it was because they were all in the room when it happened. Maybe the intensity of her feelings at the time had bled into those she was closest to. The only thing he was sure of was the gaping hole her disappearance left in their lives - and in his heart.

Sometimes, he was pretty sure Naru felt it, too. He didn't know if the kid was picking up on the tension around him or if his memories of her were still there, suppressed. Koujo noticed his curiosity would pique whenever something related to Mai would pop up. Like when Masako Hara came for a special convention. Or when that dreadful article was released.

He'd called for Koujo to look at it because it seemed familiar to him. Koujo came immediately. He'd hoped, since Naru felt some familiarity with the piece, that meant it would bring him closer to finding Mai. He was not prepared for what he was about to read.

The article. The picture of the blazing inferno. The 'mysterious' fire. It was indeed familiar - too familiar. He immediately knew Mai was behind it. There was no other way it could've happened. Not without there being more articles related to suspicious deaths within the residence, at least.

All he could see was Mai, with her back against the wall. The horrendous demon centimeters from her face. His stomach churning smile. Her heartbreaking scream.

He'd been there to save her last time. There was no one to save her now. Most likely, she'd risked her own life to save those who were originally destined to become his victims. Her ashes were probably mixed with his.

The next few months were a blur. He had the twins keep the news bit from their parents. There was no reason to alarm them or to crush what little was left of Luella's hope. He, however, could barely continue. He'd show up for work; he'd eat what Luella made him. But it was just going through the motions. He'd lost all motivation. He'd lost her all over again.

The nightmares he'd gotten over back then returned with full force. But this time, she wasn't there to remind him that she was okay. She never knew how relieved he was to hear her enter that little office back in Japan. How he'd keep anxious watch on the time until she arrived - usually late.

She was really, really late.

He missed her. He needed her. He wanted her to walk through those doors and plop down bedside him like she'd never left. But she never did. The holidays came and went. Life continued to move around him, but he remained at a stand still.

Madoka and Gene had taken to weeding through Japanese articles for hidden paranormal aspects. He wasn't really sure why they were doing it, but he didn't mind. It kept them from making assumptions about his weird behavior - some of which hit a little too close to home.

He overheard them as they pulled Naru into their pointless scheme. They'd found a peculiar article that had something to do with a certain kimono wearing medium and wanted to gaze his reaction. Ever since his interesting reaction to meeting her, they tried to find anything they could on her. Usually, he was indifferent to those of the opposite sex (or anyone, really), unless he needed information from them. Koujo wasn't so sure he actually took an interest in her so much as what she represented. But he wasn't going to stop them.

He did, however, decide to join them this time. Although, he had no hope left for finding the one he wanted most, he still liked to know that the others were doing alright. He was a little late, though. Naru had already read most of the article by the time he'd made it out of hiding.

"It doesn't say she had anything to do with it," Naru pointed out quickly. He was probably in the middle of something and didn't want to be roped into their conspiracy nonsense.

"Yeah, but if you look at this picture, she seems pretty close to the girl who did," Madoka's words caught Koujo's attention. His heart was somewhere in his throat as he inched closer to the computer screen they crowded around. She scrolled through the pictures far too slowly for his taste. Then, Madoka stopped.

There she was. Standing with Father Brown and Hara, surrounded by children. A smile lit up her entire face - her beautiful, flushed face. She was alive. She existed. And now he knew where to find her.

Of course, he'd have to wait until Naru was feeling better - or at least awake again. The sudden shock of seeing her face had apparently been too much for him. Although, he still didn't seem to remember her fully. But that was a mystery for another day. Koujo had a more important mission to accomplish.

Luckily, Hara's contact information had been given the last time she was in the area. Through her, Martin was able to get Mai's information. It took a little bit of bribery, of course, but that was a small price to pay. With the medium's all expense paid trip to the Society's next event, he was going to be reunited with his daughter. It was still cheaper than than the private investigator he was about to hire. But it didn't matter, he was desperate to have her back.

Koujo felt the same. Of course, he'd have to wait a little longer. While Martin flew to Japan to start the process of bringing Mai home, he was left to take care of things in England. He didn't mind, though. He'd waited so long that a couple of months wouldn't break him. She was safe. That was all that mattered.

He was okay with waiting, but that didn't mean he was calm about it. He kept himself busy by helping Luella prepare for her arrival. Or at least, he tried. Luella had pretty much done most of it over the years. She'd redecorated Mai's room as close to the original as possible soon after that fateful day. She wanted to replace her wardrobe, but she wasn't sure what size Mai wore now or if her style was still what it was. That was fine with her, though. That just meant she'd have to plan another mother-daughter shopping trip.

That left little for Koujo to help with. So, although he still didn't understand it, he joined Madoka and Gene in their conspiracy games. It was distracting, if nothing else. The months went and soon they had some exciting news: Mai was officially coming home.

While the others mused about this new and 'sudden' arrival, Koujo started helping with the last minute details. All the years of doubt, and heartache, and pain were almost over. She was almost here. Suddenly, there was only one more day left.

Unfortunately, there was also a big Society event that day. Koujo was all for staying home and waiting out his anticipation in his own space. But Madoka thought it would be easier with the distraction of all the lecturers. Naru had even backed her up, "She's not going to appear any faster if you stay home and pace all night."

So, he went. And he was distracted, but it wasn't because of all the professors and investigators that spoke that night. Martin and Luella would have to forgive him for not remembering a single point they made. Although, he was pretty sure they didn't really remember much of what they said, either. The whole group didn't exactly have their heads in the game. They all worked on autopilot.

He was usually happy to go home after these events, but that was especially true this time. He didn't even care about the limited amount of sleep he'd get before he had to drive the professors to the airport. That just meant there were few hours left before he'd get to see her again. He was half tempted to just drive straight from the event to the airport, but he refrained. The others in the car might not be quite so eager as he was.

To the homestead they went. They arrived late - a little past midnight. They had left Naru hours ago, peacefully reading his books. So, they were unprepared for the messy state they walked in on. Couch cushions were strung across the living room. Books laid open on the floor. A broken vase lay shattered a few feet from the door.

But, most importantly, standing across the room was Naru - and Mai!

Naru looked a little pale, but not too bad considering. His outburst had apparently catastrophic. Then, there was Mai. Her back was to them. But he could still recognize her immediately. Her brown hair stopped just above her shoulders. She wore jeans and a sweater, prepared for the colder spring weather.

She didn't have time to turn around before Luella was attacking her for a hug. When he could finally see her face, there were tears of joy in her eyes. She was here.

He waited patiently as Luella squeezed the life out of her and as Martin hugged her close. He listened as she acquainted herself with the others. He followed her as she sent everyone to their beds, "We have all the time in the world! Let's get some sleep and I'll regale you with all my tales in the morning."

He carried her suitcases into her bedroom. He heard her say goodnight to the twins. He stayed in her room, waiting for her to enter. When she did, she was smiling.

She looked at him, content, happy, like there was no where else she'd rather be, "Hello again, Koujo."

He smiled back. Before taking those few strides to reach her and throwing his arms around her. He held her tightly in his arms, determined this time to never let her go. "Welcome home, Mai."


	3. Watch the World Burn Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She'd been a bit reckless. She'd underestimated the ripple effect of her actions. Her focus had been on fixing her broken family not on how she'd have to fix the world afterwards. But here she was with a gas can in her hands and matches in her pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> -Italic-  
> [Bold]
> 
> ((Your Memories Aren't Your Destiny))

Darkness made way for the light as all the stars faded and one star rose to replace them. Mai stared at the sunrise, hoping the scene would bring a settling peace as it had before. But it did nothing to sooth her anxiety. It hadn't in a long time.

Mai hadn't felt that kind of peace since she left her past life - since she left England. The last time she felt truly safe was when she was under the Davis's roof, sitting beside Koujo, and listening to Madoka reprimand Naru for being too honest with a client. That was just days before they started that case - days before he died.

The spirit was dangerous, tricky. She couldn't sense it until it was right on top of her. By then, it was too late - or so she thought. Naru had been right beside her at the time and in a split second decision, he obliterated the spirit with his psycho-kinetic power. He'd saved her, but it cost him his life.

She could still feel the pain of that night. She could still hear his body hit the ground. She could see Koujo's desperate attempts to bring him back, to get his heart beating. But it was useless. Naru was gone.

It still hurt, even now. Even with knowing that, in this timeline, he was alive and well. He was okay. He was just over six thousand miles away. And the last time she saw him, he was dead.

She had to constantly remind herself that he was fine. That Gene was fine. Martin and Luella (she couldn't bear to call them Mum and Dad anymore - she no longer deserved that right) would do everything they could to protect them.

By some miraculous power, they'd seemed to have stopped Gene's arrival to Japan. They prevented the catalyst that led to the eventual death of both their sons. Somehow. All the research she'd done on their current life (reading Madoka's blog) never mentioned any upcoming or past trips for any of them.

Mai was insanely curious about why Gene never came, but she wasn't complaining. He was safer where he was. They all were.

Plus, she had other things to worry about. When she reversed the timeline, she undid everything. Everything. Once she figured out that Gene wasn't going to pop out and get himself killed, she started working on redoing what she'd undone.

She'd anonymously submitted a detailed, heavily researched report to her once former school on the dangers of the abandoned schoolhouse. In the process, she befriended Kuroda again. Together, they convinced the school board that the place had been cleansed of any residing spirits - since they'd rejected her initial report. Mai had also rigged the dilapidated building so that it collapsed prematurely, thus preventing any more injuries due to their negligence.

After that, she tracked down Ubusuna-sensei. It hadn't been too hard to get on her good side. Flattery went a long way. As did introducing her to Kuroda, who was instantly smitten with a teacher who actually understood her. The girl transferred schools and became Kasai's classmate and friend. With a new support system, Kasai was never bullied and Ubusuna-sensei never went so far off the deep end.

Mai later asked Ubusuna-sensei for help in making a hitogata of little Tomiko. Thankfully, the teacher agreed - since her omniyogi was still in England, a thought she tried not to dwell on too much. With the hitogata in hand, she was able to cleanse Tomiko's mother before Ayami ever moved into the house.

Mai even prevented the ghost in the park case by offering the woman a shoulder to cry on. She also helped by bashing on men in general in an attempt to lessen the severity of the incident on the woman's psyche. After she made sure the woman made it home safe, she felt comfortable enough to leave her be.

Those were easy, though, compared to the trouble it took to get accepted into Rokuryo High. She had to study harder than she ever had to get the full paid scholarship. And then she had to keep her grades up. Naru would've been so proud if he could've seen her - if he could even remember her.

Luckily, she'd already studied most of the subject matter when she went to school the first time. The hard part was actually keeping her temper in check and doing her best to conform to the school's ridiculous standard. It didn't help that her former support system no longer existed. She'd be the first to admit that there were days when she just wanted to give up.

But she couldn't. She still had a list of things she had to fix. Like Sakauchi-kun putting a curse on one of the teachers and ultimately setting up the entire student and faculty body for their own demise. She wasn't going to lie and say she didn't think the teacher deserved it, though. She thought it then and she definitely thought it now that she was studying under him.

But still, she had a responsibility. She took it very seriously. She had to dissuade Sakauchi-kun from his evil plan whilst still encouraging his interest in the paranormal. The kid had potential if she could just get him to channel his energy in the right direction.

Lucky for her, they had some things in common. Mostly their lack of faith in their current authority figures and a knowledge of the paranormal world. But that was something. It was enough to get him to open up to her.

By using tricks Madoka had taught her, she showed him how to be sneakier with his occult research. This staved off most of the teachers' wrath. And to keep his mental health from taking a dive, she would take him out with her on weekends to help check things off her to-do list.

Their strange alliance had quickly caught the attention of Yasuhara. He often joined them under the guise of a senpai looking out for his classmates. In reality, he was just messing around. Their antics entertained him for reasons he claimed he couldn't understand.

Mai was pretty sure she knew why. Reversing the timeline had erased her from his life, but not perfectly. There were memories, and feelings, and little facts that he remembered that he shouldn't have. It was what drew him to her in this timeline.

Still, it was hard not having him know her. Even though he had this feeling of having met before, she was still a stranger to him. When she first saw him again, his eyes had skipped over her completely. She'd been just another face in a sea of students. She was no longer one of his best friends, no longer an acquaintance. She was no one.

She'd spent her lunch break in the girls' bathroom that day, crying her eyes out.

Obviously, it had gotten better. Although they weren't at the level they'd been when she left, they were friends again. He'd become a member of her unofficial 'ghost club' rather quickly. He listened to her stories of her paranormal misadventures with rapt attention. Then, he'd come back a day or two later with all the information he'd found that provided proof she was telling the truth.

His fact checking had gained her his respect. Now, in a cruel twist of irony, he'd taken to calling her Boss like he had in her past life. It hurt every time. It reminded her of a place she couldn't go back to, of people she'd never see again.

But it had been worth it. If it meant that Naru and Gene could live the life the were meant to live, she do this again. If it would save Martin and Luella from losing their kids, she could go without the family she built. If she could spare Koujo from the loss of his best friends, she'd live without hers. They gave her so much in the past. Now, it was her turn to give to them.

She'd been a bit reckless about it, though. She underestimated the ripple effect of her actions. Her focus had been solely on fixing her broken family not on how she'd have to fix the world afterwards. But here she was with a full gas can in her hands and matches in her pocket.

Yasu and Sakauchi-kun stood on each side of her. Both of them were armed with a gas can of their own. The rising sun did little to conceal them, but Mai knew it would be their only friend in this desolate place. She turned to face the enemy. The mansion loomed above them, waiting to eat them up and spit them out.

"Alright, boys, remember we stick together in here," Mai reminded them for the billionth time. She hadn't really wanted them to come along, but she knew she couldn't do this alone.

"Yes, Boss!" Yasu saluted her with his free hand.

"Sure thing," Sakauchi was a little less enthusiastic. He was too curious about the monster she'd described for his own good.

Urado was still there. Mai could feel it as soon as they broke in. Her senses were immediately assaulted by the smell of blood. A wave of nostalgia washed over her. Out of habit, her eyes swept the area for Naru or Koujo or a sight of anyone who could give her comfort. There was no comfort to be had.

Together, the three of them went further into the house. Then, they started back towards the exit - splashing gasoline on the walls, the floors, the furniture. They dropped abandoned kerosene lamps to the ground. They used whatever had been left behind to help fuel the fire.

Every time they left a room, Mai would drop a burning match. With each passing room, the heat grew more intense. They rushed through the house. When they reached the exit, they threw the empty gas cans behind them and ran out. Yasu and Sakauchi kept running.

But Mai stayed.

She stood there in the light of the morning sun, in the light of the burning blaze. The fire spread fast. Ashes blew in the breeze, dusting her head like snow. The heat of the flames kissed her skin.

She'd done it. She actually managed to get everyone out alive. She did it without having to face that demon again. She did it without all her favorite people by her side.

Her skin was hot, but her heart was cold. It was like this every time she took on a case. The familiar haunts were painful reminders of the life that would never come to be, of a memory only she had.

Walking the halls, she could almost see Takigawa standing beside Yasu when he mentioned how the house reminded him of some video games they were into. She could hear Masako's voice asking her if she sensed the same things. She felt the slap from Ayako that woke her up from that awful nightmare.

Then, there was Naru bringing her a cup of tea. There was Koujo laughing and smiling as they bared their hearts to one another. There was trust and understanding and love.

Now, they had nothing. Naru was somewhere in the world probably working to the point of exhaustion. Koujo was probably doing his best to curb his workaholic tendencies, but eventually getting sucked in to the same cycle. Madoka and Gene were likely teaming up together to get them doing anything less boring. Martin and Luella would be looking at their little family with amusement.

And they were all living their lives like she didn't exist. Because to them, she didn't. In this life, she never broke their expensive camera. She never flew six thousand miles to live with them. She never met them. And it was unlikely she ever would again.

So, she watched the flames grow higher and higher. She let the heat wash over her. She let the tears dry on her face.

The house was a symbol of all the bridges she'd burnt to get here. All the faces she'd never see. All the places she'd never return to. All the arms that would never hold her.

In the next week, she planned to track down Takigawa and Ayako. Hopefully, they'd agree to help her with the seaside case. There was no way she could take it on without them. She and Sakauchi-kun had found a way that would (hopefully) seal the driftwood spirit, but the others still needed cleansed. She needed Ayako for that.

She didn't know how she would convince them. She didn't know how she would handle them looking at her like she was a wacko. Because she essentially was by asking two people who didn't even know her to join her on this quest she knew too much about.

At least Yasu's information would give some evidence to her claims. Maybe that would be enough to convince them. Maybe that would be enough to get them working together as a team again.

It wouldn't be the same, though. She knew it - she was the only one who knew it. And that knowledge made her feel so alone.

She was alone, in a sense. She still had visions with no Gene to guide her through them. She still had problems with no Naru or Koujo or Madoka to bounce ideas off of. She still had nights where she needed a parental reminder that she was safe and loved. But Luella wasn't there to stroke her head and Martin couldn't give her hand a comforting pat.

It was like the time she lost her mother all over again. There were days she didn't want to get out of bed, when all she wanted to do was cry. Sometimes, it was a struggle to remember that what she did was worth it.

But it had been worth it. Even though she spent most days as a stranger in her own life, she was still alive. Most importantly, they were alive. They were able to live a life they hadn't before. Together.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Conversations buzzed around Mai as she sat at her favorite restaurant in Shibuya. On the bench across from her, Bou-san and Sakauchi-kun were having a heated discussion. Yasu sat next to them, but he was busy asking rather personal medical advice from Ayako, who sat at one of Mai's sides. Poor John sat between them at the head of the table, looking more uncomfortable as the conversation continued. Masako was silent on the other side of Mai, no doubt wondering what she was doing with these weirdos.

Mai had been surprised by how quickly Masako had joined their little group. She figured they'd never be friends again, since their relationship in their past life had been so tumultuous to start with. And Naru wasn't here to catch her attention.

But the medium had actually reached out to Mai when they met at the church on Christmas. Mai had chosen that fateful day because she knew John would be there. What she didn't know was that Masako would be there, too. She didn't know she'd willingly assist in getting Kenji to pass on.

Father Tojo had called her as she was the only one who could help him with the possession problem. Since SPR had never formed and the unofficial SPR team was disorganized at best, they didn't take on many cases together. They worked well when they did, though.

Which was why they were sitting there attempting to formulate a plan for a more official group. The plans were tentative at best as they each had their own lives and very little business experience.

Four out of the six had schooling of some sort that kept them busy most of the week. Unfortunately, Mai didn't have the sweet deal she used to where she could take off for work randomly (luckily her scholarship included room and food). She and Sakauchi-kun would only be available on weekends, meaning their involvement would be minimal.

Regardless of their planning session being a bust, they still had fun. Ayako and Yasu enjoyed making John all flustered. Sakauchi-kun found himself a new mentor in Bou-san. Even Masako smiled a time or two.

But like all fun things, it came to an end. The good-byes felt bitter on her tongue as she tried to keep a smile on her face. Her feet moved on their own as she walked down the street. She gained control right before she could enter the building, walk up the steps, and come face to face with the empty office.

The first time the group had gone out like this, she didn't have the same control. Her brain was wired to walk up those steps and check on the office occupants before she went home. Some habits were hard to break. Hearts, however, were not.

Mai stopped in front of the building. Her eyes skipped over the little cafe that existed in both timelines and went to the huge window on the second story. How many times had she been looking out that window, bored out of her mind?

At the moment, the setting sun was reflecting in it. The world was draped in an orange hue as Mai pulled her jacket tighter around her shoulders. The January wind was a bit much for her thin clothes. She needed to stop moping and get back to her dorm. It was a long trip back. And the temperature was only going to drop.

With a sigh, she started for the bus stop. She'd scraped together enough money for this outing so she knew she'd make it back. But even with the bus ride, Rokuryo High was so cut off from society that she still had quite the walk ahead of her. And she was not looking forward to it.

As she stood at the bus stop, she took in the people around her. There were a few businessmen and women on their phones. There was an old man reading the paper. Another woman had a cute little dog she was trying to keep hold of. Mai realized belatedly that she should've brought the book she was supposed to read for class.

While she was lamenting the sleep she was going to lose tonight, an expensive looking car slowed down to a stop. The back window rolled down to reveal Masako Hara. The medium stared straight ahead, not even glancing in Mai's direction.

"Get in, we'll drive you to your school,"

"That's okay!" Mai waved her hands in front of her. "I wouldn't want you to trouble yourself. It's a long way away."

"I know," Masako pinned her down with a glare that ordered her to stop wasting the girl's time. "Get in."

"Okay," Mai opened the door and slid in beside her. She exchanged greetings with the driver before he pulled back out onto the road.

"You're pretty far from home, aren't you?"

"That's why I said you don't have to do this," Mai huffed, wondering what Masako's deal was.

Masako ignored her. "Martin Davis contacted me recently. He said he's been looking for you and he came across an article on the church case that we were in. He hoped I could help him reach you. "

"He's looking for me?" Mai whispered. She could hardly believe her ears.

"Yes, apparently he has been for a long time," Masako replied calmly. "He stated multiple times that all he and your mother wants is for you to come home."

Tears pooled in Mai's eyes. She let them fall without restraint. Masako watched her as if she was awaiting a reply, but Mai had no words.

They were looking for her. They remembered her. Her mum and dad were out there, waiting for her to come home.

"I took the liberty of telling him where you reside. I hope you don't mind," Masako continued. "I also have his contacts if you wish to speak to him yourself."

"Yes, please!" Mai cried out, startling the medium. She longed to hear his voice. "Thank you."

As soon as Masako dropped her off, she ran to the school's office. The weekend night-shift guard was a lot nicer than the daytime guard. When she asked to use a phone, he handed her a cordless and directed her to a secluded spot where she could talk in privacy. He didn't ask who she was calling or why - just made her promise to bring the phone back when she was done.

Her fingers trembled as she punched in the number Masako had written down. Her heart was about to burst out of her chest in her excitement. Her cheeks were still wet with her tears.

She held the phone up to her. The ringing tone made her nervous. What if they didn't answer? What if this was all just a cruel dream where she woke up before anyone picked up? What if she wasn't even the girl they were looking for?

The ringing stopped and an English voice spoke. The familiar weary and gruff tone brought a new wave of tears. "Hello?"

"Dad?" she sniffled.

"Mai? Mai? Is that you?" he sounded as breathless as she felt. "Hold on, let me get your mother. Luella! Come quick!"

There was a commotion on the other end of the line. Mai held her breath as she tried to hear the soft words of her mother. "What's wrong, dear?"

"It's Mai. She's on the phone,"

"Let me hear her voice," Luella got louder. "Baby girl, are you still there?"

"I'm here, mum," Mai choked out. "I'm right here."

"Oh, Mai!" she cried. Mai's tears fell harder. "Why didn't you call or email or just let us know you were alive? We were so worried about you."

A sob wracked her body, postponing her answer for a moment. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't think - I didn't know you remembered me."

"A mother never forgets her child," Luella said sternly. "She's always thinking about them, worrying, wondering if they're okay. If they're warm enough. If they're eating properly. You are eating properly, aren't you?"

"Yes, mum," Mai smiled through her tears. She missed her mother's fretting more than she knew. She missed her voice. She missed her often misplaced concern. She missed her. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too, baby doll. I can't even begin to explain how much I miss you,"

"Mum, I want to come home," she knew she was crying like a little kid, but she didn't care. For years, there were times she wanted nothing more than to cry home to her mother. Now, she finally could.

"I know, I know. We're going to bring you home as soon as we can," Luella assured her. "Be strong for just a little bit longer, love."

"I think that's everything,"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mai glanced around the hotel room. All her stuff was packed up in boxes or her suitcase. Everything that wasn't packed would get thrown in her carry-on later. Her new phone sat on the nightstand, in use.

"Make sure you don't forget a box when you leave this time," Koujo quipped. His voice spewed from the device's speaker.

"I learned my lesson after that," Mai grumbled, though she was super elated he remembered.

She was just happy he remembered anything. He and her parents were the only ones that knew who she was and what she'd done. Their memories remained even after she reversed the timeline. They could debate as to why that was until they were out of breath, but Mai didn't really care. She wasn't going to question it, but she definitely wasn't going to take it for granted.

She wasn't alone anymore. She had people who knew what she'd been through. If she slipped up and confused the timelines, they wouldn't judge her - they understood. They loved her regardless.

There was some downsides to keeping their memory, though. They remembered everything. Everything. The first phone call she had with Koujo, he brought up the pain of watching her die in his arms. Later on, he mentioned the fear that coursed through him when he saw the news of Urado's mansion. He'd been sure that she'd burnt down with it. She never told him how much she wanted to.

"I think I might go insane if I don't see your face soon,"

Mai smiled at the rare outburst of affection. She must have nearly broken him by disappearing like she did. "I think you're exhausted because you stayed up too late to talk to me again."

"I've done worse for far less important reasons," his tone was light. "Besides, I don't get much rest without you here."

"I'll be there before long," she promised. It was a promise that was directed at her as much as it was him. "I can't wait to come home."

"Mm, me either," he agreed, sounding groggy.

"Ne, Koujo?"

"Mm?"

"Go to sleep,"

"Don't wanna,"

"Koujo,"

"Yes?"

"I love you,"

"I love you, too,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of it! I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Chapter Titles Inspired By:  
>  1\. "The One the Got Away" by Katy Perry  
> 2\. "I Miss You" - by Blink 182  
> 3\. a. "Without You" by Ursine Vulpine & Annaca  
>  b. "Innocence" by Nate Wagner


End file.
